FusionGate: Prologue
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: With the war effort falling apart, Lord Fuse became desperate. In a last-ditch effort, he pulled an unorthodox plan: use a secret weapon from a mysterious planet that he conquered. Little did he know, however, that his action would cause a butterfly effect beyond his own imagination and dimension...[A three-chapter prologue. All characters belong to the Fusionfall Universe.]
1. Chapter 1: Despair

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker. If you all don't know me, I will introduce myself:**

 **You can check out my profile page, but I am SeekerMeeker. For a number of readers, I am most famous for my "Girls und Panzer" fanfics. For those who don't know, the "Girls und Panzer" is basically a Japanese TV show series, featuring high school girls driving tanks as a sport.**

 **Yes, you read that right: girls driving tanks for sport.**

 **However, during my time of writing, I suffered a serious writer's block, forcing me to surf the Internet for ideas. While doing so, I stumbled upon the Fusionfall, and the rest was history.**

 **So, then, let's go: the first in a series of three chapters.**

 **(I will explain more at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

 **FusionGate: The Prologue**

 **Chapter 1: Despair**

 **9:00 AM; October 9, 20XX**

"I AM LORD FUSE, AND THIS PUNY EARTH IS KILLING ME!?"

A demon-like giant sat on his throne, groaning and growling. From the wretched throne that looked like a poor tree mutated into a dark-green chair, Lord Fuse glared at the holographic screens, as green and twisted as he, with words etched in red, as red as his bloodshot eyes. The sky above was all-black, save for some stars, a single white circle, a single red circle that shone with its light, and a single blue circle.

He frowned, and roared in agony.

"I have already spent a third of my energy!" he roared. "After months and months, my plans are starting to fall apart! This puny planet called Earth is killing me!"

He smashed his right fist, which was as thick as a tree trunk, smashing his right side of the throne partially. The holographic screens flickered, as if groaning.

"Stay cool," a creature that looked like a human spoke calmly although he shook. "Your lordship, please hold yourself together."

Despite its humanoid appearance, the servant in front of the Fuse was green-skinned, with deep-red eyes. He also wore black glasses, which were really to hide his eyes.

"Fusion Ace," Fuse growled. "You know that you are one of the last Fusions I have so far?"

Fusion Ace slowly nodded. He was indeed one of the last Fusions, twisted twins of the Earth's strange inhabitants. Fuse spared no one, creating Fusions out of both heroes and villains alike, using personal items to somehow transform them into monstrous versions of the original. Unlike the true beings, Fusions were green-skinned with red eyes, just like their creator, Lord Fuse. Indeed, they were his greatest and most powerful creations, the amalgamation of his very self with the items and essence of the inhabitants of the blue planet.

"But you are still in control," Fusion Ace tried to reassure him. "You-your lordship."

Fuse, however, growled and leaned on his throne. Above him, the blue planet of Earth suddenly showed a few explosions, and a single beam of light that shone out from a specific location. However, he was too tired to really take note, and he was Lord Fuse.

Lord Fuse himself was that demonic being on the throne. For untold centuries and millennia (he had lost track of time, but he never cared for it anyway), Fuse had conquered countless worlds, and most of his plans worked. However, a very few planets did succeed in fending him off.

"One of them was that stupid planet," Fuse growled, fidgeting on his throne. "The gooey-headed Glorft was too much of a trouble, forcing my planet to flee. They even tried to invade my planet! Ugh!"

He shook his head, then smashed his right fist down again. This time, the right arm of the throne cracked, oozing out a greenish slime, which was the Fusion Matter. He then took a little of it, glaring at it.

"And to make matters worse," he growled. "The puny earthlings were able to take my own essence, and twist it into something horrific."

"You mean the Fusions?" Fusion Ace asked, smiling. He apparently missed the point.

Fusion slammed his right fist again, shattering the entire right side of the throne. Fusion Ace gulped, as more Fusion Matter oozed out like thick blood.

"You missed the point," Fusion said in a cold voice. "But be glad that you at least understand a little. You managed to give me an edge in battle, only because your counterpart had green skin, just like you."

Fusion Ace stared, shaking a little.

"Well," Fusion Ace whispered. "I-I managed to steal a pair of glasses like his, in order to com-complete my disguise. That-that was only the reason why I managed to pull a good trick on them."

Fuse only grunted.

"Bu-but they at least fell for it!" Fusion Ace tried to reassure him. "Using my di-disguise, I managed to divert the resistance's attention, and then helped to turn the tide of battle in our favor."

"In one battle," Fuse retorted. "How many others?"

Fusion Ace simply gulped in response.

"So anyway," Fuse snarled, sitting back down. "Those earthlings managed to corrupt my matter into those pathetic but potent creatures called Nanos. Those flying kid-things now swarm against my minions like locusts, destroying them alongside the inhabitants with ease! Imagine that!"

He froze, then roared.

"Ugh!" he roared, shaking his head. "After countless battles, those puny earthlings have been killing me, as if I was just a regenerable final boss or something!"

"Isn't that what you are?" Fusion Ace asked, raising his right eye. Fuse, however, ignored him.

"And now," he sighed, slumping down in his throne. "They're just invading my lair, just to beat me again and again. I keep manifesting myself again and again, and they're not giving up."

"They now seem to enjoy killing you over and over again," Fusion Ace admitted. "Your lordship."

Suddenly, a green holographic screen opened, and a strange face appeared. Around it were deep-red words, inscribed in the strange language that only Fuse understood.

"Lord Fuse," a creepy, feminine voice echoed. The voice belonged to the silhouette of a blurry image, which looked like a pretty girl with dark hair.

"Report," Fuse groaned.

"Fusion Demongo has fallen," the fusion in the screen replied coldly.

Fusion growled. Even before she told him, he already felt it. Since the Fusions were made of the same essence as he, Fuse could sense his creations throughout the lands where they inhabited. Hence, the voice's words merely confirmed what he suspected.

"He failed to take another piece of Aku?" he groaned. "Or was it the Earth's resistance again?"

"Neither," the fusion replied, visibly growling. "It's worse; Aku is making his moves."

"What?!" both Fuse and Fusion Ace gasped. Fuse got up, leaning at the screen.

"Fusion Mandy!" Fusion Ace shouted. "How is that possible?! He has not even been active for months! Only Demongo had been visibly active!"

"He's on the move," Fusion Mandy spoke in a voice that belied her concern. "I don't exactly know how or why, but a few hours ago he started to appear. Already, he has destroyed a large chunk of Fusion Matter around the Darklands."

"No wonder," Fuse groaned, putting his right hand into a facepalm. "I lost contact with my minions down there. That explains for why the inhabitants have been attacking my lair more aggressively; my minions are too few to stop them en masse, and I cannot contact with them more effectively."

By this, he meant the Fusion Matter. Although it looked like green goo, the Fusion Matter was the very lifeblood of Planet Fusion. It was also Fuse's main way of infecting and conquering entire worlds. However, it also was a way of communicating with his minions; losing a whole area of Fusion Matter basically was a major blow to his logistical issues, and to his main reserve of resources.

"Lord Fuse," Fusion Mandy spoke. "Are you going to come down again?"

"Those puny heroes and earthlings," he growled. "In their desperate effort to relive the GLORY of killing me, kept coming again and again. After losing count of how many times I tried to manifest down in my lair, I got tired of it."

"But the enemies," said Fusion Mandy. "Are starting to attack the lair, destroying your base while waiting for you to come back down again."

He groaned.

"And you're losing energy," Fusion Ace noted.

He nodded in grim agreement. He did not want to admit it, but even the Lord Fuse had limits to his powers. Fusion Matter was like blood, regenerable but still finite. Losing too much of it was like losing too much blood.

"And you said about Aku," Fuse said. "I have been wanting to create a Fusion out of him, just as I did with Samurai Jack, my very first Fusion on Earth. What happened?"

Fusion Mandy sighed.

"He combined his powers," she answered. "With Jack's sword."

"He what?!" Fuse roared, getting up again.

"How's that possible?!" Fusion Ace gawked. "The sword is lethal to Aku, and he was able to channel its powers?!"

"Somehow," Fusion Mandy explained. "Aku made a deal with Jack, and when the deal was done, Aku tried to steal Jack's sword. But in an ironic twist, stealing the sword ruined our plan, as we intended to slowly infect Jack's sword with your Matter, your lordship. Unfortunately, when Aku stole it, he immediately sensed the Matter, and destroyed it."

"And?"

"It somehow made the sword stronger," Fusion Mandy continued. "As if activated by some strange force, the Samurai Jack's katana glowed with an intense amount of strange energy, which Jack used to obliterate a huge portion of Fusion Matter."

"No wonder..." Fuse growled. "How many areas did I lose?"

"Too many," Fusion Ace answered. "Sector V, Pokey Oaks, Peach Creek, Genius Grove, and Foster's Home are lost."

"Foster's Home..." he growled. "Even after I managed to acquire a bit of that strange thing called Imaginary Energy, I still cannot comprehend it. How can these puny earthlings be able to utilize something so powerful?!"

"What about Cheese?" Fusion Ace asked, which Fuse responded with a deep growl.

"Too annoying," Fuse answered. "The same being that unintentionally helped to win in our favor is the same being responsible for ruining our plans in the first place. He even infiltrated a part of my base, and successfully destroyed my defenses!"

"It's not that bad," Fusion Ace tried to reassure him, only to back away when Fuse roared again.

"Worse," began Fusion Mandy, ignoring Fuse's uproar. "We're getting reports from-oh, somebody else is coming in."

"Report," Fuse growled, as another screen appeared. This time, it was the face of a girl who looked nicer than Fusion Mandy, except she had a red ribbon on top of her head.

"I am sorry," the fusion panted, despite the lack of a visible mouth (most fusions also did not have mouths, for some reason). "We lost the battle."

"Which battle?" Fuse asked, groaning. "There are too many battles already, Fusion Blossom."

She sighed.

"The battle at the City Hall," she answered. "Once again, we have failed to attack the Great Machine, which was the main source of the creation of Nanos. Worse is that we have discovered a shocking secret: Aku has lent a little bit of his power, which supercharged the Great Machine, allowing the earthlings to produce Nanos at an alarming rate."

"How-how fast?!" Fuse asked, shaking. "It shouldn't be that fast, since you all managed to damage it before."

Fusion Blossom shook her head.

"Aku lent his healing powers," she replied. "Which somehow restored the Machine. Worse yet: we have discovered more strange energy signatures, which are not of human or even alien origin."

"What is it?" Fuse asked.

"Something about Ra, Odin, and Rama," she answered.

"Fusion Samurai Jack had told me about them," Fuse growled. "Before he fell, he warned me about those beings called gods. Never cared for them, but I heard that they're ultra-powerful."

"They are the creators of Samurai Jack's sword," Fusion Mandy spoke from a screen next to Fusion Blossom's. "Apparently, the sword is designed to be able to slay Aku."

"Hmm," Fuse said. "Then, we should take his sword, and use it against Aku."

"That's impossible," Fusion Blossom said. "We were unable to retrieve the sword. Fusion Demongo covered it in Fusion Matter, in an effort to transport it safely. However, Aku sent out a massive blast of energy, which not destroyed him and his forces, but also purified the sword."

"But we can just steal it again," Fusion Ace said.

"Not gonna happen," Fusion Blossom said. "I was there to help Demongo. After the attack, we tried to retrieve the sword. This time, however, the sword escaped, as if it had a life of its own, and Samurai Jack regained it."

"How was he there so fast?" Fusion Ace asked, gasping.

"The three gods," Fusion Mandy growled. "They helped to transport him, and to regain his sword. That was why Fusion Demongo and our forces had been decimated."

"That's nuts!" Fuse roared. "Why are they ALL suddenly appearing now?!"

"I also have discovered clues," Fusion Blossom answered. "We have received some tips about three gods. Apparently, they did not sense our invasions, until a light shone from...wait, the light shone."

"Light?" Fusion Ace asked, but Fuse groaned.

"Ah," Fusion Mandy noted. "I see. When Aku's blast destroyed our forces, the resulting impact caused the sword to somehow activate, and it created a beam of light that stretched to the sky."

"I saw that," Fuse said, growling. "Wait...all this happened after the beam of light?"

Fusion Blossom nodded.

"Who are they?" Fusion Ace asked. "I have heard bits from Fusion Jack, but even he was unable to tell much."

"All I know," Fusion Blossom said. "Is that they are the gods who created Jack's katana, and they sensed Jack's katana, and came down."

"Wait a minute!" Fusion Ace gasped. "Wait, if the gods and Aku started to get involved, what caused them to get involved in the first place?"

The others were silent, uncertain.

"Your lordship!" Fusion Ace said. "My point is this: remember that you used the Terrafusers to discover Earth?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that the earthlings remembered that?" Fusion Ace asked.

"And?"

"I believe," said Fusion Ace in a grim tone. "That they used their own Terrafuser. They somehow learned that Jack's sword can summon a beam of light, which attracted the gods-"

"The same way that Terrafusers worked!" Fusion Mandy gasped.

"Oh no," Fusion Blossom spoke. "That basically meant that our plan to corrupt Samurai Jack's sword..."

"...was a ploy to attract the gods," Fusion Ace said with a sigh. "Worse, they are not coming down on Earth; instead, they're sending down strange rays of light, which empower the warriors on Earth."

"Wait a minute!" Fusion Mandy noted. "You said that our plan to infect Jack's sword was _actually_ a plan of the earthlings?!"

"I actually agree," Fuse said, his hands together in a facepalm. "It all makes sense now. In one particular battle, Samurai Jack somehow left a sword behind a series of walls. Even I thought for a moment that it was weird, for a warrior to leave his weapon unattended. I had Fusion Demongo steal it, in order to empower it for our use against the forces of Earth, especially against Aku should he appear."

"Then this meant..." his Fusions trailed off.

"This meant," Fuse groaned. "That they deduced that if the katana was stolen and transformed by my Matter, then the gods will be drawn into the conflict. Well, it was obvious: the earthlings left the sword as a trap, causing us to cover it in Fusion Matter. Then, Aku 'steals' it, only to destroy the Matter. But the unintended purification process caused the sword to create a beam of light, which then brought the gods into the conflict."

"In other words," Fusion Ace moaned. "They pulled a risky but very effective tactical gambit."

"Correct," Fusion Mandy responded, causing everyone around to groan.

"They are getting smarter," Fuse said after a long period of silence. "Aku, the gods, and more Nanos...how bad can it get?!"

"Warning!" multiple voices suddenly echoed, and numerous screens appeared all at once.

"What now..." Fuse groaned.

"Fusion Billy is dying!" Fusion Billy screamed, before the screen disappeared.

Fuse rolled his eyes, although it hurt to see his creation fall.

"Fusion Dexter here!" another roared. "We have lost the entire Suburbs! All of the areas are lost!"

Fuse growled, as he felt his presence disappear from the Suburbs. Now, the earthlings were free to roam more.

"Fusion Coop here!" another blared. "Bad news! BIG BAD! Thanks to Aku and some stupid earthlings, the Megas is freed!"

"THE WHAT?!" Fuse roared, getting up from his throne.

"The robot from the Glorft," Fusion Coop panted, before fading from the screen. "Mission failed. Tried-tried to re-trap it, but the Nanos flooded in...and-and..."

The screen flickered, then shut down.

"Me-Megas?!" Fusion Ace gasped. "Is-isn't that..."

"Oh boy," Fusion Mandy said, her face etched with dread. "The robot of the Glorft..."

"I will have to mobilize!" Fusion Blossom screamed, before zooming off and her voice trailing. "Fusion Bubbles! Gather up! We have to go ASAP to the Goat's Junkyard!"

All of the screens flickered, then shut down.

"WARNING!" a huge voice boomed, and a single, huge screen appeared. "High levels of dangerous energy up ahead! Megas-freed! Aku-found! Waves of Nanos detected! More heroes coming!"

The screen showed numerous clips, as if recorded from video cameras. His minions were falling left and right, as numerous earthlings started to obliterate them, leaving no survivors. Some swung their giant swords and hammers, while others fired their various types of pistols, rifles, and scatterguns. A few threw hundreds after hundreds of grenades and bombs, which exploded, destroying and damaging his forces. Worse, the blasts from the guns and the grenades even started to destroy the Fusion Matter; entire lakes of Matter were cleared in mere minutes.

"Uh oh," Fusion Ace groaned.

Fuse shook, then got up and marched off, almost stomping Fusion Ace, who backed away, trembling.

"I will be mobilizing my forces," Fusion Mandy said, before turning off.

"I-I will too," Fusion Ace said, sneaking away before entering a warp portal and disappearing in a flash of green light.

Lord Fuse then looked around. He was alone, and then he looked up.

The Earth.

The blue planet, covered in pure, blue waters with continents ripe with life, green not with his Matter, but with natural vegetation.

"Yuck," he growled.

And of all the places in the world, his minions successfully landed on the wrong place: the Darklands, which he thought nobody will notice.

"Gross," he snarled.

And now, he saw them. Through the screens on his planet, and through the eyes of some of his minions, he saw them all.

"Those disgusting..." he trailed off, too angry to finish his words.

Three lights of pink, blue, and green zoomed past his flying minions, which fell like flies swatted. Behind, numerous Nanos flew, assisting the three lights.

Giant airships descended upon his few defenses, ravaging them with their cannons. Some were blue and white, while others were black and red. Onboard, numerous peoples descended down, parachuting or teleporting to the ground to destroy his forces.

Then, he saw waves after waves of weird flying buses and car-like airplanes, firing down upon his minions, bombarding them with all kinds of weapons.

UFOs, giant flying creatures, and many, many more, countless ones, were now swarming over.

Worst of them all, he saw waves after waves of Nanos, ravaging his minions like grass against the locust swarm. Behind them, the Megas robot landed, now freed from its chains of Fusion Matter.

"Alright!" a voice blared from the robot. "It's payback time!"

The robot then proceeded to fire as many weapons as possible, and an entire army was destroyed in mere seconds.

Fuse shook, then roared:

"WILL THEY JUST LET ME WIN!?"

* * *

 **So, this is actually my second effort into writing a Fusionfall fanfic. The first one was extremely short and the total opposite in terms of tone: "Earthfall." However, that was meant to be my first effort to get into writing Fusionfall. This is my second effort, and this has a totally different tone.**

 **As you can tell, this is from the perspective of Lord Fuse, who is virtually uncharacterized in the Fusionfall series. We don't really know who he is, and why he loves to conquer entire worlds. All he cares, apparently, is that he take over other planets for his own unknown purposes.**

 **Originally, I intended this first chapter to be the first chapter of a larger story. However, realizing that the tone of this chapter is so different from what I originally planned, I decided that this will be a prequel series of three chapters, featuring Lord Fuse in his moments of horror.**

 **Don't worry: there are two more to go, so good luck with reading.**

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, follow etc. I appreciate any criticism, especially since this is my second effort into Fusionfall fanfic.**

 **I give a shout-out to the following:**

 **-lightning bird, for helping me to think of how to write Fusionfall.**

 **-StarryNightPrincess, for words of encouragement.**

 **-AnimeGirl 144, for helping me to understand the world of Fusionfall, for being one of the very first to help me introduce me to Fusionfall.**

 **Thank you to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Alright, here is the next chapter. One more and this prologue will be done!**

 **Hint: this IS a prologue, but not what some of you may expect...**

* * *

 **FusionRise: The Prologue**

 **Chapter 2: Hope**

 **6:00 PM; October 9, 20XX**

"Si-si-sir..." Fusion Ace stuttered. "Pl-please..."

Lord Fuse, hands in a facepalm, sat in his throne.

"Help us!" a Fusion roared, its face too blurry to be seen. However, it was obvious.

Lord Fuse ignored the screens, as wave after wave of people on Earth were finally driving off his minions. Only three bases remained unscathed, and two of them were already under attack.

"Your lordship," Fusion Mandy appeared, her face grimmer than usual.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"We have found more," she replied.

"What is their secret?" Fuse groaned again.

"I have personally studied some of them," Fusion Mandy said, clearing her throat (if she had a throat, as she's a Fusion). "And I have discovered, to my horror, that some of the earthlings were not only easily destroying our minions, but also were being resistant to our attacks. In fact, some of our minions did not even attack, because some of the earthlings were wearing some weird armor."

"What's that armor?" Fuse asked, curious. He lifted up his eyes up.

"They are using some weird power," Fusion Mandy said. "But it was the same type of energy emitted by those strange beings called Imaginary Friends-"

Lord Fuse slammed both of his fists, shattering both arms of his throne. The chair groaned, as if its "bones" were shattered again.

"Ugh!" he roared. "Those earthlings! They're using Imaginary Energy! And now...they've upgraded their armor and weapons with them!"

"Then why don't we steal some of them?" Fusion Ace asked. "That way, we can gather up more Imaginary Energy."

"Not that easy," Fusion Mandy retorted. "Whenever we steal a piece, the Energy suddenly disappears. It's obvious that our enemies have learned to prevent it from being siphoned off."

"How?" Fusion Ace asked, shocked. "Our lordship has managed to acquire a little of the Energy from the Foster's Home, so why can't we gather it from the items?"

"They've somehow upgraded the Energy," Fusion Mandy replied. "Every time we try and steal, or the enemies even drop some, the Imaginary Energy dissipates, as if something else is drawing it back..."

"Foster's Home?" Fusion Ace asked.

"Nope," another rough voice echoed, and a screen appeared.

"Fusion Frankie," Lord Fuse said. "Report."

"Foster's Home is now armed to the teeth," she said. "Apparently, some of the resistance's smartest people-especially Dexter and Mandark-have somehow secretly added something inside of the Foster's Home. Apparently, whatever device they added in...is so powerful, that even the Great Shellslugs could not even enter it."

"What?!" Fuse roared. "Did you all even glimpse what it is?"

She sighed.

"Our Extremospawns," she replied, softer and more resigned. "Admitted that they were immobilized by Imaginary Energy before they could-"

Lord Fuse pressed a button, and Fusion Frankie's screen disappeared.

"Curses!" he roared. "Even Fusion Frankie has gotten too weak! She cannot even lead the invasion against that woodlouse of a home!"

"Your lordship," Fusion Mandy said. "Please calm down. You're losing what little energy you have left."

She was right. Due to the series of attacks, Fuse had lost a large number of Fusions. The restored Megas robot was doing its work, easily pulverizing the enemies with ease. Fuse directed half of his forces on Earth, just to try and obliterate it. Unfortunately, it was a trap.

"That was not a smart move," he groaned. "In my shock and despair, I personally led half of my forces to destroy that robot. I should have destroyed it beyond repair, instead of merely trapping it. Ugh!"

He slammed his fists, only to almost throw himself down. Without the arms, the chair had nothing for Fuse to slam into. He got up, regaining his composure.

"Plus," Fusion Mandy said. "Without that much energy, you cannot revive us as easily, or even create new Fusions. We have discovered more soldiers, both from the KND and from the Plumbers, who are now marching even as we speak. Worse, in addition to the gods and Aku, some aliens have started to descend upon the planet."

"Now aliens are saving Earth?!" he groaned, hands in a facepalm again.

"Bad news," a new voice echoed.

"Fusion Gwen," Fuse said. "Report."

"Five of the earthlings," she said. "Have infiltrated and sabotaged the only machines that can produce Fusion Kevins."

Lord Fuse silently motioned to Fusion Ace, who then handed him a large iron table. Fuse then slammed it into his face, cracking the table in two.

"Curses!" he roared. "I was so close! I was amazed to find a human with the power to absorb my matter, only to turn it against him. Now, these earthlings have...ugh!"

"Everything's falling apart now," Fusion Ace mumbled, fidgeting with himself.

"And I have this still!" Lord Fuse roared, as he pushed a button. A single cylindrical container appeared, its glass walls holding something that appeared to sparkle a little inside.

"I have managed to acquire a little of this Imaginary Energy," he growled, then slammed his fists. "But it's beyond my understanding! This is not science, and it's not magic! Yet its nature is baffling! Even my Fusions, those based on Mac and Cheese and all, cannot even fathom it! Every Fusion I make cannot fully comprehend it! What a bunch of morons!"

"That's because you have acquired only a little," Fusion Ace said. "If you want, I can spy in back to Earth."

"Not gonna happen," Fuse growled, causing Fusion Ace to gulp. "You know what happened: they killed off all of your Fusion teammates, leaving you as the only survivor. And while you're here, you're here to stay and help."

"Wha-what...what can I do?" he asked, confused.

"Go to my trophy chamber," Fuse said. "And find anything that could be of value. It should have something, since it has items from a variety of planets I conquered. Here."

He dropped something in Fusion Ace's hands. He checked: it was a set of keys.

"Take them," Fuse commanded. "And you have full authority to find every nook and cranny in my very prized chamber. Find anything that could be useful in turning this tide."

"Anything?" Fusion Ace asked. "But there are so many in there...possibly."

"Just go!" he roared. "And if I learn more, I will call you."

Fusion Ace nodded, shaking as he hurried away.

"Computers," he growled. "And Fusion Mandy, Fusion Blossom, Fusion Bubbles, Fusion Buttercup, Fusion Dexter, Fusion Ben, and Fusion Frankie."

"Yes!" multiple voices roared, as the screens appeared. Fusion Frankie looked visibly shaken; of course, Fuse forcefully shut down her screen a few minutes ago.

"Go to my remaining bases ASAP," he commanded. "Protect the last terrafusers. They have already destroyed half of them on Earth, and the rest are in the last few bases. Go, and save them at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" they roared, before closing down.

Lord Fuse sighed, leaning back on his throne. A few monsters were using Fusion Matter to rebuild the arms, while one of them was messaging Fuse's shoulders, which were covered in what looked like wooden spikes, except nastier-looking.

"Great Shellslugs!" he roared. "Meteoric Guardians! Scoria Cephalopods! Great Eyebores! Stalactitans!"

Numerous, horrible green entities marched in. Some looked like a chimera of familiar animals on Earth, while others looked downright alien.

"Go and release more Fusion Matter at once," he commanded. "And get down to Earth to help the Fusions."

They silently nodded, before moving away. One of them, a Great Shellslug, stayed behind.

"What is it?" Fuse asked, raising an eyebrow. His monsters rarely disobeyed; the only times they did was when they were controlled by the enemies, or had something to say.

The turtle-like monster moved towards Fuse, bowing down deeply.

"Your Lordship," it spoke. "I have studied the earthlings' movement and actions for the past few months, and I have especially studied how and why the Megas was freed. I may have a clue."

Lord Fuse leaned closer, eyes curious and full of hope.

"As I perused the communications," it began to speak, but a screen appeared.

"Fusion Ben," Fuse growled. "Make it quick; what is it?"

Fusion Ben's face sighed.

"The Ectonurites have failed us," he spoke. "Apparently, some of the humans have learned about them, and have spread the knowledge of who they are. Now, most of the soldiers are wearing light-based armor, infused with the light of the gods, the same gods who have blessed Jack's katana sword."

"Wait a minute," Fuse said. "Those Ectonurites...they are vulnerable to light, right?"

"Ye-yes," Fusion Ben answered reluctantly.

Fuse roared in agony. Although he spared them for allying with him, the Ectonurites were now useless. Although they were ghostly in nature, the Ectonurites were vulnerable to light. Learning about this, and realizing that the gods that blessed Samurai Jack's sword were on Earth, it was obvious to Fuse that the humans and their allies were now utilizing light-based powers and technologies to successfully drive off the Ectonurites. In other words, the Ectonurites were now next to useless.

"Go!" he roared. "Fusion Ben, tell the Ectonurites to retreat! Force the earthlings to fight in dark spaces, like caves, to even the odds!"

The screen disappeared, and Fuse sighed.

"Thanks for waiting," he replied, sounding oddly nice to the Shellslug. "Alright, continue."

"As I perused the communications," it replied. "I have managed to intercept some strange codes. One of them was odd; it said something about a 'warp machine' of sort. Well, I decided to direct one of the satellites we've taken over."

It pointed at a human satellite, which was a spy satellite. It was covered in Fusion Matter, so that it was under Fuse's control.

"I have not seen anything of note there," Fuse said.

"Ah," the monster said. "You are right; it was because the earthlings destroyed something into shreds."

The Great Shellslug then summoned a screen, and the screen zoomed. Apparently, the satellite zoomed in upon the site where the Megas was imprisoned. There, the Fusion Matter was virtually gone, and much of the junkyard was not dominated by humans and their allies.

"Look there," the monster said, pointing with one of its hideous hands. Not far away from Megas' imprisoned location, some shiny shards formed a rough circle. Fuse stared at it curiously.

"Hmm?" Fuse noted, squinting his eyes. "Odd, I haven't noticed that."

"It appeared a while after Megas was freed," the Shellslug spoke. "Apparently, that device appeared to have some sort of invisibility."

"No wonder," Fuse said. "But why is that significant?"

"That looks like a warp machine of sort," it spoke. "From the message I intercepted. In fact, it said something about 'destroy it ASAP,' and I presume that the earthlings tried to destroy the evidence, in order to hide it from us."

"They did destroy it," Fuse said. "Beyond recognition, except that it looks odd..."

Fuse thought deeply.

"The earthlings," he noted. "Used some 'warp machine' to free the Megas...it sounds familiar."

"How so?" the monster asked.

"There is no way for them to remove Fusion Matter," Fuse said. "Unless they have uncovered something from the machine. And this device somehow destroyed my Matter, and I cannot sense its existence any...wait."

Fuse suddenly got up, and walked towards a glass dome, which showed him the face of the Earth, the very planet that he wanted to consume. Behind him, the Shellslug stood still.

"Now that you mention it," Fuse said, turning around. "What do you know about this machine?"

"Even the humans do not know," the Shellslug admitted. "The intercepted message admitted that it was a risky move, and it worked. They found it in some forgotten land, and it was actually sold off as a curious artifact. However, somebody discovered its strange nature, and a group of earthlings secretly activated it. Somehow, activating that machine-thing not only removed the Fusion Matter, but also may have attracted the gods and other supernatural beings to intervene in the fight against us."

"Hmm," Fuse thought. "That sounds...wait a minute. Great Shellslug, do we have our own warp machine?"

"We have a warp gate," the monster began to speak. "It's in the-"

"Your lordship!" Fusion Ace's face appeared on a screen, gasping.

"What now?" he asked.

"I ha-have found something!" he stammered. "It looks ci-circle...and it looks like a warp gate!"

Fuse blinked, then turned to look at the monster next to him.

"Spot on," the Great Shellslug said.

"Get it here ASAP," Fuse commanded. The monster nodded, and went away with a force of like-minded monsters nearby.

Fuse then sat down on his throne, contemplating.

"Hmm," he said to himself. "Now that I see it all, the humans appeared to have some weird warp gate, which was how they were able to remove the Fusion Matter trapping the Glorft-machine. And I happen to have one..."

Fuse then thought, trying to remember. Eventually, he recognized something.

"Ah," he noted to himself. "I recall that it was from a strange planet, hmm. I remember them all of its inhabitants sacrificed themselves, essentially detonating the entire planet into dust and useless stuff. However, although they were not enslaved, I managed to acquire some of their essence, which allowed me to create the Great Shellslugs and other powerful beings. Now that I recall a little more, some of my minions acquired some fragments of memories, and they learned something about **a weapon that can open a portal to 'a world of possibilities and impossibilities.'** Obviously, the machine that the humans used looks just like the one that I have."

"But," he pondered. "How did they get it...no, that does not matter. What matters is whether I have something similar."

"Your lordship!" a voice echoed, as Fusion Ace appeared, carrying what looked like a stretcher, with the help of a Great Shellslug, the same one that told Fuse about the junkyard.

"Good," Fuse said. "Bring it here, and I will personally look at it."

The monsters dropped it carefully, and Fuse leaned over, his giant body towering over his minions, Despite this, he was able to inspect the strange contraption.

 **It looked just like the image from the junkyard, except unbroken. It was a single empty circle of white frame. On the bottom was a panel with mysterious buttons.**

"This is an oddity," Fuse admitted. "I took this from that world, the name of which I have forgotten, but this machine is not really a machine."

"It definitely is charged by something," Fusion Ace explained. "Your Lordship, we have no idea what it will do, or whether it even works."

"Great Shellslug," Fuse said, telling the one that told him about the junkyard. "I task you with analyzing this, and see if it will work. If it does, use it ASAP. I do not want to delay any longer. I believe that this will turn the tide. If the humans managed to use a similar device to free Megas, then this will do."

"I obey," the Shellslug said, analyzing it immediately.

"Do the humans even know about this machine?" Fuse asked.

"I believe only a few did," it spoke. "Apparently, the news on Earth was full of 'Megas being freed,' but they did not explain how. Apparently, the humans are too focused on ridding us to think about what really happened."

Fuse smiled.

"Then we have a chance," Fuse said, lying down on his throne and actually relaxing. An audible sigh echoed, reverberating around the throne chamber.

"But your lordship," Fusion Ace asked. "How do you know that the machine used by humans...is the same as this one?"

"I know," Fuse said. "I have gathered much knowledge on science, technology, and even magic. I now recognize this machine. This floated in the alien black markets for some time. Some aliens, such as the Celestialsapiens and the Anodites, have even tried to have a hand in it. That's how important it was. I now remember the name: Warper."

"Warper?" the monsters around him asked.

"A simple name," Fuse said. "That belies its true nature. I believe that it's a form of **reality warper** , with the power to alter the very fabric of reality itself. The greatest of magicians, scientists, and even aliens have failed to decipher this. They do not know where it even came from. Activating one is both marvelous and unpredictable. **If the humans did it, then so we can**."

Fuse then suddenly gave out a very evil laugh. His horrible laughter echoed throughout the throne chamber. As he stared with glee at the artifact, he and the others were unaware of a single Fusion Spawn. It peeked from the crack on a wall.

Now, unknown to humans but barely known to Fuse, sometimes even his own creations and minions did not turn out the way he expected. Usually, they all were either discarded or recreated. However, in rare cases, a rare "mutation" appeared, in which a monster he created obviously was good to go, but which then came...different. In this case, a Fusion Spawn somehow developed its own strange will, so that it did things differently. It was not good, but it obeyed Lord Fuse, if the command was given. When no command was given, the strange Fusion Spawn peeked from a distance, instead of wandering around and fighting the humans, as other Spawns did.

Unlike other monsters, this Spawn also had one odd attribute: it was made up of Fusion Matter, but of a strange mutated kind. As a result, it was not connected to Fuse directly. This meant that the strange Spawn could act independently, something that Fuse did not intend. Due to its unique Matter, even Lord Fuse did not detect its presence, unaware of it watching every move that the Lord of Fusions made...

* * *

 **Well, here is the second chapter. So then, the next chapter will be the finale of this prologue. Long story short, I had fun doing this, as it was interesting to explore even a little of Lord Fuse.**

 **In Fusionfall Retro, Lord Fuse's history and personality are rarely explored, so that he was rather a "flat character." He is bent on conquering, but there is no clear reason as to why he wants to. That is one reason for me trying to write this story: a good villain needs to have a fuller backstory.**

 **Another reason is me being a strong fan of Fusionfall. I like to frequently chat on the Fusionfall forums, exploring what others have to say and all about Fusionfall series, especially (for me) the Legacy version. And I already have a HUGE amount of research on how I want to write more, but I have to see whether I can implement them.**

 **For now, thank you for reviews, favorites, follows etc. I appreciate them all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Open

**Alright, here is the finale.**

 **I apologize if it's a little rough and rushed; I will try and revise and edit again. Please PM me first, so that I can check and redo any part.**

 **Once it's done, I will update this chapter, and you all can post your reviews.**

 **Thank you, so here we go!**

* * *

 **FusionRise: The Prologue**

 **Chapter 3: Open**

"LORD FUSE!" a voice echoed in the distance. Despite being miles away, it was clear as day.

Lord Fuse scoffed, as he came back down on Earth. This time, he tried to use what little energy he had to improve his latest incarnation, adding more armor and more spikes to his body, in order to try and show off better.

It was chaos outside, as waves after waves of heroes and all kinds of people on Earth swarmed in, destroying every fortification of his minions with ease. It was only days later, but the people were now attacking with renewed energy. Indeed, days ago, Lord Fuse created two more bases, but really to buy himself more time, rather than to actually redo his efforts at conquering the Earth.

"Is the gate ready yet?" he asked through a screen.

"Your lordship," the Great Shellslug, the same one in charge of the gate, said on the screen. "The gate should be ready in about 30 minutes, if all goes well."

Fuse only grunted, as he sat down on his throne on Earth, made out of a variety of scrap metals, wood, and other junk and trash.

"Your lordship!" a voice blared, the face blurred on-screen. "Only three are up!"

Fuse growled. This meant that his lair and two bases were the only bases on Earth, possessing his terrafusers and everything integral to conquering a planet.

"Your lordship," the same Shellslug blared, reappearing on the screen. "Good news: we have deactivated the strange security systems. Now, we should be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Take your time," Fuse said. "30 minutes are actually good, although 15 sounds marvelous."

The Shellslug bowed down, before shutting down the screen.

"Your lordship," a sudden, shooting star-like stream appeared, and Fusion Buttercup landed down. "One base is down already, and I was among its few survivors."

Fuse nodded grimly, as more Fusions appeared.

"Some of you," he commanded. "Get out and hold the lines ASAP."

Most obeyed, and they went out.

"Grr," Fuse moaned. "I hope that they're going to hold, because the longer we hold the enemies, the easier it is to activate the gate."

He then clicked some buttons, and multiple screens appeared.

"Bzztttt," one screen flared, apparently the victim of a massive onslaught.

"Fusion Blossom here!" one screen blared. "I have to sacrifice myself!"

"Do what you can," Fuse commanded, and the screen turned blank.

"I am down!" Fusion Bubbles screamed. "But I can detonate some bombs!"

"You know what to do," Fuse noted, and the screen faded away.

Fuse sighed. Losing each was like losing a loved one...except that each loved one could be recreated (hence, not really a loss). He then watched the screens closely.

"Friends!" a distinct voice echoed, as a huge, white-and-blue airship came into view. From it, he saw a familiar figure, a teenage boy with red hair and glasses.

"Dexter," Fuse growled. "And his usual buddies and all, finally using the disgusting Nanos from the future to turn the tide of battle. What cheaters are they...not even I did such a despicable act!"

"You are opening a gate," one of his bodyguards, a Stalactitan, remarked.

"That does not count," Fuse casually said. "That's not cheating; that's what I do."

The titan merely shrugged.

"Friends!" Dexter's voice blared from the screen, as his camera zoomed in. "We have finally reached the final destination. I sent your coordinates, so go ahead and kick his butt! Dexter out!"

Another ship appeared, this time black and red, with a flashy levitation platform moving ahead. On it was a weird boy, with a Dracula-like cape in an effort to look cool.

"Mandark," he noted. "Such an oddball, but formidable, since he also created the Nanos."

Below, hundreds and thousands of heroes flooded in, destroying minions en masse. It looked less like a battlefield, and more like a massacre, as his minions fell down by the thousands. Fuse growled, as he saw Ben Tennyson activate his Omnitrix, destroying foes en masse with his alien forms. Behind, some of the aliens, both from his device and from other parts of the universe, even added to the firepower of the group.

"And that guy," he noted.

Samurai Jack struck foes in his own way, obliterating enemies with his enchanted katana, which was even stronger, now that the gods came down and blessed it. Behind, the Scotsman and their allies flooded in.

"Oh boy," Fuse groaned. "The Scamper-things are coming in."

Numerous chimeras of trailers, buses, and giant vehicles dotted the sky, bringing in thousands of highly skilled people, who parachuted down.

"And they're all kids," Fuse grunted. "What kind of a society will allow kids to fight? But that doesn't matter; those kids are making a mess."

He watched, as he saw five of the key KND members: Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, and Numbuh Five. All of them shot down monsters left and right, mowing down his poor minions like grass.

"How worse can it get?" Fuse muttered, only to cough.

Three streams of light suddenly shone over the sky: pink, blue, and green. Although other flashes appeared, those three caused him to cough very badly.

"Of course," he blurted out, wiping his mouth. "I should have known."

Then, in the distance, the horrific blue body of the Megas loomed. Like a Titan freed from his supernatural cage, the Glorft invention stampeded into view, annihilating Fuse's allies and minions with its lasers, cannons, and all kinds of weapons.

"You may have used a gate to free the Megas," Fuse said. "But now, I have the same gate. How long is it taking?"

"Sorry sir," the Great Shellslug said, appearing in a screen. "Three heroes somehow hijacked a space laser, and fired it. While it did not strike any of us, and we took care of them and their weapon, the laser's blast damaged a part of the gate. Good news: the gate is very good. Bad news: the damage is enough to set back by about 10 minutes."

"Take your time," Fuse said. "I intend to promote you for your service and steadfastness."

However, after the screen turned off, he growled.

"Those earthlings are annoying," he growled.

One of the screens then flashed red, as a large number of strange creatures flew in, carrying soldiers and heroes with their arms. On their backs, the jet packs were working wonders, flying into view with ease.

"The Monkey Skyway Agents," he grunted. "Pathetic simians who now help everyone against me, they're now finally attacking."

However, the last wave caught his eyes:

The Plumbers and some aliens came in, with futuristic ships of all kinds of shapes and sizes. In the sky, three divine beings of strange appearance loomed over, zapping down enemies with magical lightning bolts, arrows, and balls of energy.

"They must be Odin, Rama, and Ra," Fuse said, gritting his jagged teeth. "Never expected even the gods to come in...and him."

"I!" a voice boomed, and a massive shadow cast over the minions, even over the heroes. "Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleash an unspeakable evil, even upon the disgusting Lord Fuse! Fuse! I, Aku, am the true ruler of darkness, which belongs to me, not you!"

"Now why is he even involved?" Fuse wondered, groaning. "It does not matter; my machine should be ready soon."

"We are getting there," the Shellslug reported from a screen. "Hold on, your lordship."

"Take your time," Fuse responded. "Better is a little slow than never."

He then turned to face the remainder of his very best armies, well, most.

* * *

"Fusion Spawns!" he commanded the millions of them. "Spread out, and help your fellow minions in the fight! Keep them distracted, and make sure to kill them all if possible!"

They obeyed, and jumped throughout the lair.

"Freakosaurus Rex, Lizard King, Stone Drake, and Miasma Hulk!" he roared, as horrific versions of Earth's fearsome animals bellowed in response. "Go, and support the first line of defense!"

They all roared, and stampeded out. Behind, the boss versions of them trailed behind: Father Freakosaurus, King Coldblood, Slag Dragon, and Master Miasma Hulk. For them, Fuse tweaked them, in order to make them harder to kill.

"Make sure to coordinate and rally the minions!" Fuse roared. "Now, to you all!"

Great Eyebulb, Great Shellworm, and Jurassic Centurion monsters bawled.

"You all take the second line of defense!" he commanded, and they all went out. Behind them, Great Eyebulb Gazer, Great Shellworm Fury, and Jurassic Centurion Lord monsters thundered, commanding their minions to their positions.

"What about us?" one of the Great Shellslugs asked, with a large number of its kind behind.

"You all stay here," Fuse said. "I am sending the Slag Cephalopods, the Eyebores, and the Shellslugs-not the Great ones, but the lower ones-will go and take the third and last defense before my lair."

They all thundered, and roared away.

"But you bosses!" he roared, and the Cephalopod Alpha, Giant Eyebore, and Epic Shellslug bosses came forward, listening intently. "I have tweaked you, and you all know what it is; use it well."

They nodded, and went away. Fuse smiled.

"Even if they do," he said. "They will be taken aback by the sudden self-detonation of these particular bosses. That will buy us more time."

He then got up, stretched, and then sat down on his throne. Suddenly, he snapped his right fingers, and his body fused together with the throne, and he transformed into a bigger, stronger version of his earthly body.

"I have 50% of my essence here," he said, with his very best minions and most of the Fusions. "Which means that it's integral to keep me alive ASAP, and as much as you all can. Failure is NOT an option, as you all know."

He said this, both through his mouth, and through his mind, connecting telepathically with each and every minion. Monster and Fusion alike, they all nodded in agreement, except for one.

The lone Fusion Spawn, which was not connected to him, watched from behind Fuse's back. Due to his huge size, Fuse did not notice the Spawn, which still watched, like a curious kid watching what his parents were doing in bed.

"And remember," Fuse continued. "I normally keep much of my essence on my planet, but my hold is weakening, and I am not letting go of Earth. After all of my hard work, I am not going to escape in humiliating defeat. Defeat is never, EVER in my language! However, I am now even more vulnerable than ever. If done wrong, my essence on Earth will cause a chain reaction, and even the entire planet Fusion could be in jeopardy."

The minions mumbled and groaned. None of them wanted that to happen. Fuse grunted in agreement.

"Is the gate ready?" Fuse asked.

"Almost done!" the Shellslug reported from the screen. "It's about five minutes done!"

"Yes..." Fuse said, grinning slyly. "Bring it ASAP when you're ready. You don't need to tell me. But bring it especially before the earthlings break into my lair."

"The first line is under attack!" Fusion Mandy screamed, as shots rang out from behind. "Fusion Grim and Fusion Billy are down!"

"Keep them away as much as you can," Fuse replied, before she nodded and the screen turned blank.

"And my minions," he said. "This lair is now greatly modified, so that it is now more of a maze. This means that you all should stick together, in order to tighten the defenses. Due to the walls, most earthlings will be forced to go through tight tunnels, which will work in our favor. Keep them away, and remember: I am always with you."

"For the Lord!" the minions roared in unison. He smiled.

"This is for your own good," he said. "It should confuse and scatter the enemies more. This lair is designed, so that even the Megas cannot punch through. In return, it has multiple gates that are vulnerable; safeguard them, guard them with your lives!"

They all saluted.

"But," he said. "You all have been blessed, and I have given each and every one of you a bit of my essence. This will give your incredible powers, but you all are expected to lay down your lives, for the greater good of me, the Lord of ALL of the galaxies!"

"Long live the Lord!" the minions roared. He particularly liked the salutes from the Fusions, who were what he wanted the humans and earthlings to be: obedient and positive towards him.

"Great Shellslugs!" he commanded. "Stay with me, for you all will safeguard the gate."

"It's here!" the gate Shellslug declared, and it appeared with the gate.

Fuse smiled. The gate's wide, white arch pulsed with a strange type of energy, streams of blues, whites, and reds flowing around the metallic surfaces. On the bottom, the pads were in place, with buttons and screens.

However, Fuse frowned.

* * *

"You can't smear it with Fusion Matter?" he asked.

"Every time we did," the Shellslug replied with a sigh. "It removes it, and it hurts me."

"Ah," Fuse said. "No wonder; I was wondering why I was losing a bit of it. Great Shellslug Kings!"

Only two of them remained, and they floated towards him.

"Stand guard with the gate," he commanded. "Guard them with your lives!"

They nodded.

"Meteoric Guardians!" he roared, and some strange, alien-like monsters stood still. "Kill every one of them possible."

 _We listen and go_ , the Guardians communicated through their thoughts. The Meteoric Guardian Lieutenants, three in all, nodded and floated away with the others.

"Scoria Cephalopods," he said. "Do what you can."

Tentacled, floating monstrosities nodded, and floated away, using their minds to link together, as they fought against the waves of invaders.

"We will stay behind," a Cephalopod Prime said, the boss of the Cephalopods, with four others of its kind. "We will communicate, and warn you of the dangers."

"Good point," Fuse said.

"We have scattered Fusion Matter throughout the ground," Fusion Buttercup said, along with the other Fusions. "However, the enemies have found a way to remove it."

"A little is better than nothing," Fuse grunted. "Terra Claws, Stalactitans, Stalactitan Golems, and Doom Striders: guard the openings to here. Guard them all with your lives."

"Your will be done," they echoed, and moved off.

"I have contacted with one of my minions," a Cephalopod Prime said. "They have broken through two of the lines of defense."

"Sorry my lord," Fusion Mandy's voice cracked. "Ace and I are down..."

Them, it shut down, and Fuse shrugged.

"My dear fusions," he said.

The Fusions turned. By this time, only Fusion Buttercup, Fusion Computress, Fusion Dexter, Fusion Eddy, Fusion Eduardo, Fusion Mandark, Fusion Numbuh Five, Fusion Numbuh Two, and Fusion Samurai Jack remained.

"Today is the day," he declared, as the gate loomed from behind. His Great Shellslugs and other intelligent monsters had finally tweaked the strange warp gate, and it roared with energy. The gate's energy waves whirled and swirled. It looked like a portal gate, which it was. However, it pulsed and roared, as if alive.

"Today is the day we may not live," he said, as the Fusions tensed. "But, this weapon will have the power to change it all. This is the same weapon that somehow freed Megas, that abomination of Glorft on Earth. Now, they are marching in as we speak."

The Fusions groaned.

"We will NEVER fail you!" Fusion Samurai Jack declared, waving his green katana in the air. It pulsed with Fusion Matter, dripping down like poisonous saliva.

"Hold your tongue," Fuse said. "I have heard that a thousand times, but this is different. You will all keep them away as much as you can."

"Third defense is down!" a cracked voice roared.

"Fusion Zak," Fuse said. "What's the status?"

"They are at the door!" he gasped. "Before they-augh!"

The screen turned blank.

"Of course," Fuse noted. "Fusion Dexter, I think you know what to do."

He nodded, then ran off.

"What's the plan there?" one of the Cephalopod Primes asked.

"He's going to set up a decoy of the gate," Fuse answered. "Then, it's time."

BOOM!

"And they are coming," a Great Shellslug mumbled, as a hole blew through one of the walls outside. Fuse could feel it, as a wave of heroes, armed to the teeth and geared in strange armor, swarmed in. Already, hundreds of his minions were crushed in the first wave alone.

"But we are going to win this fight," Fuse declared, as more explosions occurred. More heroes swarmed in, mowing down the minions. One hole appeared in the ceiling, as the right hand of Megas appeared, ready to destroy even more.

"Half of you Shellslugs," Fuse said. "Go, and make them pay."

Half of them swarmed out, and he smiled, as screams rang out. Already, his elite minions were doing their work, destroying hundreds of the heroes. Unlike those outside, most of the minions within the lair were heavily enchanted, so that they held up well against the heroes. In fact, a few of them had a bit of the Imaginary Energy! This time, instead of researching it, Fuse decided to put drops of it in specific minions. This threw the heroes off-guard, as some of them did not anticipate such a counter-defense.

"I may not have understood it," Fuse muttered. "But at least the bits of Imaginary Energy managed to counter some of the weapons, as I suspected. Imaginary Energy recognizes other Imaginary Energy, so it protected my minions. In fact, I even imbued the gate with the last bits of it."

"But why not use it on yourself?" one of the Shellslugs asked.

"It's not important," he admitted. "Only to turn the tide. I decide that the gate here has more power than I expected."

The machine then coughed, then revved into really high gear. The gate's interior was starting to swirl, as if a hurricane was forming within. Fuse smiled.

"Come on," he said. "Come on, gate. Now's the time to shine soon."

BOOM!

"More of them incoming!" a Cephalopod Prime shouted.

"Calm down," Fuse said. "They're going to be in for the ride."

Fusion Mandark and Fusion Numbuh Two then worked alongside the Shellslugs, working to get the gate working. It then started to roar louder and louder.

Fusion Buttercup, Fusion Numbuh Five, and Fusion Samurai Jack both stormed out, in order to fight off the first few heroes to try and enter. Fuse smiled, as 150 of them fell down.

"Those few Fusions are now powerful," Fuse said. "I have blessed them with a bit of Imaginary Energy, and a little bit of my own essence. Fusion Computress, go out and distract some of the heroes. Fusion Eduardo, go and charge in, destroying any of the first earthlings. Fusion Eddy, just do your job."

They all obeyed, and stormed out.

"Lord Fuse!" three voices screamed in unison, echoing from a distance.

Fuse rolled his eyes.

"The Powerpuff Girls," he muttered. "They're trying to get in."

He heard more gunfire, and laser shots after shots. Suddenly, multiple crashes and groans, as the three girls obliterated minions left and right, punching, kicking, and blasting their way through.

"They're definitely trying to make a hole," a Cephalopod Prime said. "In order to make it easier to breach the defenses."

Suddenly, three laser beams made three separate dents in the ceiling above.

"Ah," Fuse said. "Here they come."

Fuse looked up. Three of the most famous girls on Earth possibly faced him.

"Lord Fuse!" Blossom shouted. "You are done!"

Three Great Shellslugs lunged at her, but she easily dodged them, and smashed them all to the ground, which deteriorated into Fusion Matter. Fuse winced at the sight.

"You are beaten at last!" she declared, pointing at him, who only rolled his eyes in response.

"It's payback time!" Bubbles screamed, as she mowed down enemies left and right. "For damaging the environment and ruining everything on Earth!"

A few Meteoric Guardians readied their attacks, only to be struck, as Bubbles was too busy fighting to even give anyone a chance to strike.

"You're going down!" Buttercup roared, smashing her fists together, while doing a judo throw on a couple o enemies. "After all these months, you're finally good as dead!"

Fuse, however, smiled.

"Oh really?" he grinned. "Behold, my machine! Numbuh Two and Computress, activate!"

"Yes sir," the two obeyed, and touched some buttons.

The gate suddenly creaked, groaned, and coughed, then started to activate. At first, a slow swirl formed within, then rapidly sped, looking like a miniature hurricane or even a black hole.

"And now!" Fuse roared with glee, as he opened his mouth.

"W-wait a minute," the master Shellslug began. "What did-"

 **"OPEN!" Fuse bellowed** , his roar echoing throughout the lair.

The vortex, however, continued to spin around, unaware of its surroundings.

"Wait a minute!" the master Shellslug said, checking the buttons.

"Eh?" Fuse stopped his roar. "What is it?"

"Something's off..." the Shellslug replied, analyzing the screens. "This...this was not the intended result!"

"What?!" Fuse roared. "What are you talking about?!"

"Something's REALLY off!" the Shellslug said, suddenly panicking. "He-help-ahhhh!"

The black hole-like orb in the middle suddenly opened, and what looked like a grotesque worm's mouth appeared, violet and jagged with sickly yellow teeth. Without a second thought, the mouth chomped down the Shellslug, then suddenly catapulted out, its mouth now a long proboscis, vacuuming the monsters all around with ease.

"What the?!" Fuse roared. "What's this?!"

"I-I have no confirmation," Fusion Computress declared.

Suddenly, the monster then disappeared into the strange vortex, which then suddenly changed in color, turning a strange mixture of white, red, and blue, which swirled and swirled until it turned into a light purple color, and then froze.

Everybody else froze all around. Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark all stared, as they entered the lair.

* * *

"What's going on...?" Dexter asked, trembling. Dee Dee came to his side, and they hugged together, with Dee Dee staring at the vortex. Mandark, however, fell down on his levitation pad, shaking. Monkey, Dexter's hero monkey pet, floated in the sky, uncertain of what just happened.

I.M. Weasel stared, contemplating the situation.

"The vortex must be something more than science" he concluded.

"Mr. Weasel?" Blossom asked, who slowly came down. "What...what do you mean?"

Bubbles silently held up Weasel, trembling. Buttercup, however, cracked her fists.

"Well," she said. "Let's just continue, right?"

"Not so fast," Weasel warned. "I...I think that's futile."

"Huh?"

"What's going on?!" Mojo Jojo roared, flying with his monkey minions. "The minions outside suddenly stopped cold, as if frozen! And...oh."

He stared at the vortex, which slowly started to re-swirl within the gate.

"Is that the reason?" Him asked, staring at the strange contraption. He floated down, along with some other heroes.

"What's the hold-up!?" Princess Morbuck shouted, flying in with her jetpack. "And-hey! What's that weird wormhole thing!?"

Samurai Jack, the Scotsman, the KND agents, the Plumbers, Grim, and a variety of heroes and villains appeared. Even the Megas, Aku, and some giant robots appeared, staring in from the outside. Outside, all of the minions suddenly stopped attacking, and actually froze in place. Instead, the vortex's energy spike became apparent, causing everybody to swarm in to look.

Everybody watched, as the vortex swirled slowly. Then, it gradually picked up speed, spinning faster and faster.

"...Fuse," Blossom broke the silence. "What did you do?"

"Umm," he tried to explain, but Fusion Numbuh Two nodded, and Fuse let him speak.

"We have discovered," he explained. "That one of you all used a gate, similar to this one, to free Megas from its prison."

"Gate?!" everybody around them gasped.

"Wow, wait a minute!" Coop shouted, getting out of his car cockpit. "What do you mean? I saw Megas being freed, and I just got it up and running! Nobody told me that that was what happened!"

"Eh?" Lord Fuse asked. "Then...who freed Megas?"

Silence ensued.

"Wait a minute," Dexter said. "Who...who freed Megas? Even my devices were unable to cleanse the Fusion Matter."

"Eh?!" Mandark roared. "I thought you did!"

"No way!" Dexter retorted, glaring at him. "I did not! All I know was that Coop reported that the Megas is freed, and he just went on a rampage."

"Wait," Blossom said. "You said that Coop told you that the Megas is freed? Then, Coop, did you remember who freed your robot?"

Coop scratched his head, then shook his head.

"You don't know?" Dexter asked.

Suddenly, for the first time ever, both the people of the Earth AND the members of the Planet Fusion stayed together, confused.

"...do you have an idea?" Bubbles broke the silence this time.

"Umm," Fuse answered. "You people...destroyed the only minion with information on that."

Silence ensued again, then a Meteoric Guardian cleared its throat.

"I have acquired its memories," it declared.

Everybody turned to stare at it, causing it to feel uncomfortable.

"The Great Shellslug technically said everything," it replied. "Except for one detail, which apparently was confusing, even for it. The last detail...was something odd. Apparently, the satellite's camera showed someone utilize a gate, the same kind as ours, in order to free Megas. However, on closer inspection, there weren't a group of people but...someone."

Everybody blinked.

"What is going on?!" Buttercup asked, shaking her head with her hands. "First, we suddenly have Megas freed, then Aku and everyone started to come in to attack! And now...even Fuse is confused over what's going on?!"

"Odin, Ra, and Rama," Samurai Jack said, turning to face three faces in the sky. Others also turned to look.

"Do you all know?" he asked.

The three gods looked at each other, then shook. Even they were confused, for the gate emitted a strange type of energy alien to even the gods.

"Aku?" Samurai Jack asked, turning the giant figure of the villain. He appeared right inside of the lair, a little smaller to accommodate the space inside.

Aku shrugged.

"This is beyond my knowledge," he admitted. "Like the gods, this gate emits a strange type of energy, which is definitely not Imaginary Energy, magic, or something I recognize."

"Is this Imaginary Energy still?" Dee Dee asked a group of Imaginary Friends.

"Nope," Mac replied. "It's definitely not."

"Agreed," the others replied.

"Then who created the gate that freed Megas?!" Fuse asked. "And who...called the gods? And what led you, Aku, to stir and attack?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Aku said. "All I know is that some...guy suddenly told me that I can finally defeat the Lord Fuse for good, if I get up and attack. At first, I hesitated, but he told me that if I did, then I can finally stop worrying about Fuse."

"And the gods too?" Blossom asked.

All three gods above nodded. Like Aku, somebody told them, and they simply came in.

"Do you...have an idea?" Jack asked, turning to Aku again.

Aku shrugged again.

"Crreaaaakkkkk..."

Everybody turned around, watching the gate. The vortex then started to shiver, then froze again. Suddenly-

BOOM!

"AHHHHH!"

Multiple voices screamed, as the gate's vortex suddenly exploded, vaporizing the gate while causing a flash of light that enveloped everyone in the lair. Then, everybody blinked, as the light suddenly disappeared, but a tiny ball of sinister, black energy remained. Next to the former gate, Fuse writhed in pain, his body rapidly disintegrating. Apparently, the light's blast struck him the most; while everybody else was unscathed, he roared.

"Augh!" he moaned, as he realized that his body, and his very essence, was torn to shreds. Worse, to his horror, he felt something flow through his body, and looked up. He was mortified.

"My planet!" he roared. Everybody looked up. The Planet Fusion, which was originally green, was now being engulfed by a strange cracks of white light, which ripped through the planet. Odin, Ra, and Rama shivered; it was the exact same way that the essence of evil (the source of Aku) spread, destroying planet Earth.

Indeed, it was not long before the Planet Fusion, to the shock of everyone on Earth, broke apart, disintegrating in balls of light.

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed. "Look!"

Everybody looked. Where the gate was, the single ball started to crack, then white lights started to shine through.

"EVERYBODY!" Blossom shouted. "GET OUT ASAP!"

Everybody except Fuse ran out, flew out, and escaped by any means necessary.

"NOOO!" Fuse roared, as he struggled to get away. However, the ball of energy then exponentially expanded, becoming the size of a truck.

"Can't...believe..." he groaned, trying to drag away. Suddenly, he noticed a Fusion Spawn, which somehow was unaffected by the sudden blast of light. The mysterious explosion destroyed all of the Fusions inside, except for the single Spawn.

"I see," Fuse muttered. "That Spawn is an anomaly; it does not have the essence as I do."

The Spawn just came in closer and closer.

"I transfer my essence into you!" Fuse roared, pointing his right finger at it. A bolt of green light appeared, which he fired. It struck the Spawn, which blinked in surprise, but did not run away. As soon as he shot, Fuse's body shattered and vaporized, leaving no trace behind.

The Spawn then blinked, then looked around, checking its body.

"What's this?!" Fuse's voice roared. "This body...is so weak! But I better-augh!"

The black mass suddenly exploded, and a colossal black hole-like vortex appeared. It sucked the Spawn, then started to suck in everything around it.

"Everyone!" Blossom screamed, as she and her sisters hurried to direct everyone away. "Get away!"

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted. "Look!"

Everybody looked.

The vortex suddenly exploded in size, becoming the size of a football stadium, and it started to suck in everything in its path.

"Ahhhhh!"

* * *

"Your Majesty."

"Yes?"

"I freed the Megas."

"Good."

"I also activated the other gate."

"Well done."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose this Earth, of all the places?"

"It's the beginning of multiple stories, like any story."

"Eh?"

"You will see. You will see."

* * *

 **Yes, the ending is deliberately left like that, because it is designed so that I can write a variety of stories stemming from there.**

 **If all goes well, this ending should allow for all kinds of stories to branch off from. Anyone who reads this is also free to use the ending of this story as inspiration for your own stories.**

* * *

 **Plus, there are plenty of references here, so I will list them as hints:**

 **-Reference to the Future, where most heroes have likely died, such as Blossom and Bubbles. This is the most heavily used.**

 **-Hercules movie, where Hades frees the Titans**

 **-Open sesame, sort of.**

* * *

 **Thank you so much, and I hope to write even better in the future.**

 **Good luck, and be the heroes everywhere, even in real life.**


End file.
